First, unfirst
by Efcia
Summary: The first sight of Ariadne is one of the most valuable memories for Arthur. Is there anything that could take it away?  It's a piece I wrote for deviantart Contest,organized by Dice-and-Bishops group.
1. Chapter 1

It's freezing cold, their breaths are coming out in steam, clearly visible in the darkness of winter's evening.

Ariadne shivers and nestles her head against Arthur's arm. He doesn't have any problems in reading her, as always, and embraces her with his arm, putting her closer. Ariadne sighs in contentment; they know each other for two years right now and are a couple for almost a year, but Arthur's touch seems to have a constant effect on her, even through all the layers of clothes they're wearing.

She sneezes and feels Arthur trembles with laugh.

"First you ordered me to walk in this weather and now, when I'm most likely terribly ill, you're laughing?", she asks with chuckles. "You're mean!"

All of sudden Arthur stops. "I'm offended.", he announces with serious expression on his face and mischievous twinkles in dark eyes. "It seems I need to do something to change your mind. Fancy a hot chocolate?"

"Only with whipped-cream.", Ariadne answers, trying to hide a grin.

"Whatever you wish, my lady.", Arthur responses immediately and gestures toward small and supposedly cozy café, which is in front of them. Ariadne doesn't hesitate even for second; she enters it hurriedly, blessing warmth welcomes her as soon as she opens the door.

"Your hair are much longer than when we met first time.", Arthur says unexpectedly, when they're sitting, waiting for their drinks.

Ariadne narrows her eyes, the most female part of her brain alerted. "You don't like it?", she inquires, unconsciously twisting strand of hairs on her finger.

Arthur chuckles and Ariadne once again hits the realization how lucky she is: for more than a year Arthur always lets all his guards down in front of her. It's a rare gift and shows his feeling better than thousands of words.

"Your hair was the first thing that caught my eyes when we first met. I think that partially it's the reason I fall in love with you.", Arthur's voice is soft and quiet, maybe even a little shy.

Ariadne frowns at his confession, even though she's pleased with this compliment. "Wait, I woke up after my first Dream-sharing, asking some stupid question and you were admiring my hair?", she asks with disbelief, slightly confused.

It's Arthur turn to be confused. "But we saw each other before you came under with Cobb."

Ariadne freezes. She doesn't remember anything like that. It's only until now she realizes Arthur's right: they had to see each other before she felt asleep, she just simply never thought about it and Dream-sharing eradicated the memory of that meeting.

She takes the sip of her hot chocolate, her thoughts swirling in her mind.

"It's unfair.", she states finally. "I have no idea what was my first impression of you and I wasn't aware of that until now."

Arthur looks at her amazed. "Why is that so important?"

"Because I always wanted to check the theory of first sight love.", Ariadne answers with mischievous smile. "And now it turns out that all my conclusion can be wrong."

Arthur leans closer to her, so she can smell his cologne, she buy him herself. It seems that not only his touch has this special effect on her, but also his smell. Ariadne shakes her head to clear her mind in perfect moment to hear his question.

"Could you share those conclusions with me?"

Ariadne chuckles. "They were pretty simple: there's something like love at first sight, you just need to find the right guy."

Arthur smirks, but Ariadne can see happiness shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure that it's good you don't remember our very first meeting in that case.", he announces. "It'd most probably ruin everything."

"You couldn't make such bad impression on me, really!", Ariadne protest fervently.

"I could.", Arthur says shortly. "But I was impressed by you from the very beginning. Even though it takes a lot of time to admit that."

He closes his eyes for a moment and Ariadne's sure he can see everything in front of his eyes.

"Tell me.", she demands. "I want to remember everything from the very beginning."

Arthur sighs and takes a sip of his espresso, before he starts talking.

Arthur wasn't really pleased by the fact Cobb decided to hire someone completely new. To be honest, he was furious, the idea of working with greenhorn during the job on this level of difficulty. The awareness that she's not more than just a student, what is more: a woman, didn't help either.

He turned to enter, when he heard the sound of footsteps. Cobb went first with a winning smile on his lips; a rare picture for a long time now. And behind him…

Behind him was a girl.

A petite and beautiful girl, with waving hair and huge eyes, filled with curiosity and intelligence.

Arthur forced down the moan, which tried to escape his throat.

He could expect anybody and everybody but no this.

Not a woman, who fits so perfectly in his taste.

Not a woman he was so damned sure doesn't exist!

"Ariadne.", Cobb said. "This is Arthur, my Point Man."

Arthur nods slightly his head, feeling her scrutinizing eyes on himself. She waved a hand in an answer and he could see a flashes of amusement in her eyes.

Like she found him somehow ridiculous!

He fix the knot of his tie, making her smile mischievously.

Cobb once again broke the silence and Arthur was grateful for that; for the first time since long time he felt awkward.

"Is the Pasiv ready to use?", Cobb asked, clearly blind to Arthur's uneasiness.

"Pasiv?", Ariadne repeated after him, her eyes widening slightly at this new and mysterious name.

"Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous device.", Arthur said with shrugs, trying to sound unbothered.

"It's easier to show than to explain.", Cobb smiled. "Please, take a seat."

Ariadne obeyed, Cobb took a seat beside her. Arthur gave him the needle and then gently touched Ariadne's fragile wrist.

"Would you?", he asked, gesturing at the needle in his hand. She shook her head so Arthur as delicate as he could put the needle into her wrist.

"Sweet dreams.", he said before pressing the button at the Pasiv.

Ariadne laughs, almost causing her cup with hot chocolate to collapse with a rapid gesture of her hand.

"I was always sure that nobody sees my dislikes.", she admits honestly and then her smiles disappears. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it strongly. "I can't say for sure, by judging by your words I acted as a complete jerk… Which isn't impossible, considering how much I disliked men, who want to prove something by their clothes."

Arthur stares at her with disbelief. "Are you trying to say that you thought my suit is compensating something?"

Ariadne smiles broadly. "Most probably: yes. But my second first impression was much more better.", she adds quickly and complains: "And I still can't remember anything from the situation you told me."

Arthur leans to her and gives her a chaste kiss.

"Let's go,", he whispers into her ear. "I can't help you remembering in a more private place."

Ariadne feels a shiver of expectation coming down her spine. She stands up without a single word.

Outside welcomes them with freezing cold and huge flakes of snow.

They start walking, their fingers entwined, when suddenly Ariadne hears a screech of tyres and feels that Arthur pushes her away violently.

She collapses on the pavement, yelling shortly when her wrist explodes with a sharp pain. She hears people screaming something, but for a moment everything is vague and distant, barely noticeable through the mist of pain. She winces and hears an elder woman speaking to her in smooth and gentle tone.

"Breath, my child, breath.", Ariadne hears. "The ambulance will be soon."

Ariadne shakes her head, clearing her head. The wave of panic washes over her.

"Arthur.", she speaks slowly. "Arthur!"

She stands up too quick for the elder woman to grab her and freezes.

Arthur is laying on the ground.

And there's blood.

She takes a step toward her, but someone grabs her strongly. "You won't help him, the ambulance is almost here.", she hears a stern voice and she feels so weak that she doesn't fight.

She lets take herself into the hospital, answers question, has her wrist X-rayed and plastered.

None of that really bother her or takes her attention.

All the time she has this terrible picture in front of her eyes: this horrifying contrast between the whiteness of snow and dark crimson of blood.

And the most scaring paleness of Arthur's face.

Ariadne keeps asking questions, but the answer is always the same: Arthur is being operated right now so there's no way to say anything about his current state.

Ariadne catches that answer with desperation; it means Arthur is alive.

At least for now.

When the surgery finally ends Ariadne is able only to collapse on the chair beside Arthur's bed and listen a quiet explanation of doctors. It comes to her in fragmented pieces.

"A serious brain damages…"

"A very hard surgery…"

"The brain swelling…"

"Prognosis still unknown, we need to wait…"

She's not crying; it seems too complicated for her right now. She just sits beside the man who love the most in the whole world and refuses going away.

Nobody and nothing can force her to leave him alone.

She waits patiently next hours, listening doctors and nurses' quiet voices and hoping.

And then he opens his eyes. Just for a second, he drifts back to unconsciousness the same minute, but this time is a normal dream.

Ariadne reluctantly lets nurses take her to another room, takes shower and wears some fresh clothes. She even tries to eat something, even though is a failed attempt.

As soon as she's back in Arthur's room he opens his eyes again. They're blooded and absent-minded, the flash of intelligence is missing.

Ariadne gasps and gently touches Arthur's cheek.

"Arthur?", she asks, barely above the whisper. The doctor standing behind her patiently waits for Arthur's response, who seems to be confused.

It's clear that he's trying to focus his attention on her, Ariadne can see the effort he puts into it. Finally he gives up and blinks.

"I know you?", he whispers so quiet that Ariadne hardly hears him at all.

She gasps and feels the doctor behind her shifts his position and delicately touches her arm.

"Let me.", he says quietly and Ariadne obediently makes room for him.

"Do you remember what happened?", the doctor asks and Arthur opens his eyes. there's nothing more than confusion in them.

"No.", he admits.

"Can you tell me your name?", the doctor inquiries further.

This time Arthur doesn't answer immediately. He thinks for time, which seems to be like eternity for Ariadne before finally giving up.

"I can't.", he says and sounds very much like a hurt child, which breaks Ariadne's heart even more.

"Do you know the current date?"

Arthur regains his composure and thinks for a moment.

"It can be 26. February.", he decides eventually. Which is almost right answer- the 26. February was yesterday.

The doctor nods his head and smiles wearily. "I'll be right back.", he says to Arthur and gently leads Ariadne into corridor.

"Most probably traumatic amnesia.", he announces as soon, as they are outside Arthur's room.

Ariadne winces. "How long it will last?", she asks quietly, afraid of answer.

"I wish I could tell you.", the doctor response with sigh. "It can last a couple of hours, days, months…"

"And whole life?", Ariadne adds, hoping that the man in front of her will deny.

But he just slowly nods his head.

It's when Ariadne decides that she'll give Arthur the chance to know her once again.

Days are passing slowly, all of them almost the same.

Waking up.

Taking a shower.

Eating the breakfast.

Going to hospital.

Watching all this excruciatingly slow progression Arthur is making.

Sitting with him.

Helping him.

Talking whenever he's able to talk.

Walking as soon as he stands up from the bed.

Giving him the chance to know her.

Giving him a new first impression.

Somewhere deep inside her Ariadne hopes that he'll recall everything, but as days fade away it's less and less possible. So she puts all her efforts, all her affection she feels toward him into tries of giving him a normal life.

It's not easy.

No matter how damaged his brain is Arthur is very well aware of the fact how much he lost with his memory.

A whole twenty nine years of life, eradicated within a seconds.

Lost somewhere among another forgotten stories and lives.

The accident took more than memory, though. The physical strength is also taken; the cat grace of Arthur's movements flown away with the hit of the car.

Sometimes Ariadne wishes she could kill the driver who took away all their old life and gave her this dark days with few threads of gray.

She walks beside Arthur in Hospital' park. Their pace is slow, adjusted to Arthur's condition.

It's still cold, their breaths are coming out in steam once again.

Ariadne slowly reaches and takes Arthur's hand in her. She doesn't touch him since her first attempt after the accident. That time he reacted rather violently, scaring her off. But today Ariadne finds the courage and with surprise she feels his fingers entwine with her.

He stops and for just a second everything is like it was before.

Ariadne doesn't even have to close her eyes: the ugly scar on Arthur's head is hidden under the hat and he doesn't look bad.

He pulls her closer and Ariadne gasps. She missed the feeling of his arm around her so much that it was almost painful.

"Ariadne?", his voice is hesitant and it brings Ariadne back to reality. It sounds nothing like Arthur's.

"Yes?", she answers raising her head and meeting his dark eyes.

"We were a couple before, didn't we?", Arthur says quietly, looking in her eyes intently.

"Yes.", she admits.

He reaches his hand and gently asides a strand of hair from her face. His touch on her cheek is butterflyly light, but Ariadne shivers even though.

She sees him smiling, more openly than before.

"Your hair", he says slowly. "I had to fall in love with you partially because of them."

Ariadne's eyes widens, but Arthur doesn't notice.

"Just like now", he continues quietly and Ariadne blinks.

"I love you, too.", she says before Arthur can add anything more.

For the first time since something like eternity she feels happy again.

And only very deep inside her she regrets that the first impression couldn't be the only one first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here goes next chapter, which was planned as the last one. And I's still sure this story can be ended right here, but I suppose sometimes such decision can be left for readers. I'm really happy that many people decided to add this story to their favorites, but I want to ask you for favor: mind leaving a review?:D**

* * *

It's nine am, a warm and beautiful Sunday' morning, when the phone calls. Ariadne doesn't even have to check the caller ID, she knows his identity since the first phone ring.

She have been waiting for this call for a same time. It wasn't a pleasant anticipation.

In fact she was afraid of it and now her hand trembles when she picks up the phone.

"Yes, Eames?", she says.

* * *

It's half a year since the accident. Arthur came back from the hospital four months ago, but to their previous apartment. Ariadne decides to buy a small semi-detached house on outskirts of Paris, rather than renting that huge and modern flat on the last floor of skyscraper.

It seemed more appropriate; the after accident Arthur doesn't belong to the world of glass and steel. The world of suits and guns.

And definitely not to the world of Dream-sharing.

Of course he doesn't remember that aspect of his previous life too. Yet, he doesn't have any problems with accepting the truth of their financial resources and isn't surprised by the Pasiv. In fact he's able to use it, without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Ariadne went under with him, blind to the risk, hoping that maybe the familiar sensation of being in Dream world would help him remembering.

It didn't.

Arthur still doesn't remember anything to the day he opened eyes after surgery.

To the day when he opened his eyes to fall love in Ariadne once again.

Ariadne reads a lot about people with brain damages and that makes her realize how lucky she is.

Arthur doesn't have problems with adjusting to normal life. The level of his intelligence seems to be unchanged. All his senses are working properly. His personality didn't change in any extreme way.

In fact some things seem to be better right now: he's more open with emotions, for instance.

Even the physical sings of the injury aren't big: he's limping on right leg and precision of his movements is worse, but the scar on his head is already covered with hairs and really hard to notice, even for Ariadne herself.

The only problems are missing memories.

Ariadne tries to forget about it, she knows that Arthur is bothered by holes in his past. Of course she told him everything she knows, but it's really a tiny part.

She can call Cobb and Eames, they most probably know more about Arthur's past, but she finds it extremely difficult. Impossible, in fact.

She feels like informing them about the loose of memory makes it more real and irreversible.

Beside, Ariadne knows that the day Eames call them is coming.

After their last job both Ariadne and Arthur decided that they need a longer holiday. They informed about this decision Eames, who promised to call them after appropriate amount of time. Of course with an interesting job offer.

"Ariadne!", Ariadne hears Eames' happy exclamation. "It's good to hear you again, sweetheart."

All of sudden Ariadne realizes that she's happy to listen Eames' deep voice again. "It's good to hear you, too.", she says honestly in answer. "How are you?"

"Perfect.", Eames responses happily. "And you and our darling?"

Ariadne pauses and bites her upper lip. No matter how many times Eames teased Arthur and got some spiteful answer in return, Ariadne knows that they're important to each other. Moreover, she feels guilty: she should have told Eames as soon as the accident happened.

"Ariadne?", Eames repeats, this time with a hint of anxiety.

"I'm fine.", Ariadne manages to say. "Where are you right now?"

"on the airport in your beautiful city.", Eames answers, but Ariadne feels he knows something's wrong.

"So maybe just go straight to our house?", Ariadne asks and gives Eames their new address. He doesn't comment it in his usual teasing way, just promises to be soon.

Ariadne checks Arthur, who's still sleeping peacefully. That's another thing that has changed after the accident: the old Arthur barely slept, his dream very shallow, like he couldn't relax completely.

Now he doesn't have any problems with sleeping, contrary to Ariadne, who wakes up every night from the same nightmare; in the beginning there's nothing more than snow in it. But then there's a first drop of blood and then another and another… Until everything is covered with blood and there's no way to escape.

That's the moment Ariadne always wakes up, covered with sweat.

She's happy she doesn't scream; it would wake up Arthur and cause question on which there's no answer.

Ariadne decides to wait for Eames on the porch. She'll get the chance to speak with him, before he meet with Arthur, prepare him for this meeting.

Soon Eames is getting off the cab and waving his hand in a greeting. He embraces her tightly, when she opens the gate.

"What's wrong, love?", he whispers into her ear.

"It's about Arthur.", she answers and feels Eames tenses, his grip on her shoulder stronger, almost painful.

"There was an accident, he's alive but… But he lost his memory.", Ariadne continues hurriedly, afraid that if she hesitates a little longer, she won't be able to speak.

Eames lets her go and takes a step back. "What?"

He clearly wants to add something more, but he stops frozen, looking over Ariadne's shoulder. She doesn't need to turn over.

It must be Arthur standing on the porch.

"Ariadne?", his voice, filled with confusion and concerned proves her assumption right. She comes about and sends him a slightly forced smile.

"Everything's fine!", she replies, but Arthur is already heading for them. Eames watches him in silence, with sadness in his stormy eyes.

Arthur pauses few steps in front of him.

"I'm sure I knew you.", he announces with pure disbelief in his voice. Ariadne freezes, feeling her heart beating so rapidly, that it almost escapes her chest. It's Eames, who reacts first.

"Of course you _know _me, darling.", he says lazily, shooting a quick glance at Ariadne.

"Don't call me that.", Arthur answers mechanically, like so many times before, with the usual half-irritated, half-amused intonation. Those words wake Ariadne up from her frozen state. She comes closer to him, right in the moment he falls on the grass, pale.

"Arthur!", she knees beside him, vaguely noticing that Eames does the same.

"Arthur…", she pleads, unable to say anything more, but it seems that her voice catches Arthur's attention. He blinks and focuses on Ariadne, his eyes filled with confusion.

"I remember dying.", he complains, sounding slightly like hurt child. An involuntary sigh escapes Eames's throat, but Ariadne doesn't pay any attention to him. She puts her slim arms around Arthur, in the way he did this so many times before and embraces him tight. She feels the rapid and uneven motions of his chest, his fingers digging deeply into her body. She's sure she'll have bruises in those places, but it doesn't matter at all.

Ariadne can't even imagine what he's coming through.

She witnessed a couple of Arthur's deaths during their common working, all of them caused her to suffer and think if pure creation is really worth looking as the most precious people for you are dying, sometimes in very nasty way.

Ariadne hisses, when Arthur's nails puncture her skin. She hears Eames coming closer but sends him away with a wave of her hand.

Nobody can help here, but Ariadne feels that her presence is soothing for Arthur, making this horrible experience at least partially less terrible.

If going through endless numbers of various deaths, which reasons are incomprehensible for you can be soothed in any way.

Finally, when Ariadne's back are blazing with pain and her limbs are numbed because of her forced position, Arthur moves aside, taking his hand from her back.

"I'm sorry.", he says quietly, but she silences him with quick and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't be.", she commands, her voice slightly choked. "And help me up."

He obeys and helps her stand. His hands are shaking, but the outburst of emotion has already ended, now he suffers from aftereffects of it.

Ariadne feels Eames's intense gaze on them, when he opens the door. She leaves Arthur in under his care and goes to the bathroom.

Pulling off her shirt reveals eight tiny, but deep scratches on a couple of already forming bruises on her back. Ariadne sighs and leans on the wash-bowl. She feels exhausted and scared.

Why Arthur's memories have to go back like that?

Why couldn't he recall their chaste kiss during inception or their vacation in Greece, rather than all this unnecessary deaths?

_Because nothing is so intense as death._

_Even if you died many times before._

Ariadne takes a long and shuddered breath.

She'll make Arthur, hopefully with Eames help, remember all his amazing experiences too.

When Ariadne enters the kitchen (why all important and serious conversation with Eames always have to take plane in kitchen, she wonders vaguely.)

Both man are sitting beside the table and the picture of Arthur strucks Ariadne.

He's calm, collected and completely unreadable.

Arthur, the Point Man as he was before.

Only whitened fingers, clutched desperately on the coffee mug reveals the storm of emotion boiling in him.

"So every single death of mine is in the same time real and fake.", he states, never taking his eyes from Eames, who slowly nods his head in agreement.

"Arthur.", Ariadne calls softly and he turns to her, forcing a small smile on his lips. He has a hunted look in his eyes and Ariadne's heart silently cries for him.

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital?", Ariadne asks him hesitantly, knowing in advance his response. The accident couldn't change the fact Arthur just hates hospitals and avoids such places with all his strength.

"No. I want, I need to remember more.", there is a fever in his voice, which causes Ariadne and Eames to share a worried look.

"But…", Arthur doesn't let Ariadne finishes the sentence.

"I want to go under. As a dreamer.", he interrupts firmly.

Ariadne and Eames watch him in silence, completely unsure about this idea.

"Ari.", Arthur says, his voice almost pleading.

"Fine. Fine. Prepare the Pasiv.", she finally gives up and wants to follow Arthur, when Eames grabs her shoulder.

"Are you sure?", he inquiries with a hint of anxiety in his deep voice.

"Just watch us over, ok?", Ariadne replies and walks out of the kitchen.

The Pasiv is ready to use, soughing softly on the bed.

Ariadne hesitates on the door frame. Last time they went under she was the dreamer and Arthur's subconscious filled the Dream space with confused projections, so different than his normal ones. It didn't help in anything.

But now the effect of such experience can be huge and Ariadne isn't sure if they should do it like that.

No matter how many times she was telling him stories about their previous life, it couldn't prepare Arthur for the intensity of it.

"Ari, please.", Arthur calls her, ready to Dream. Ariadne lays beside him, Eames presses the button and darkness falls around her.

* * *

_Ariadne is sitting on the small couch in a hotel lobby._

_In a very special hotel lobby._

_In the hotel __from Fisher Job._

_It seems that Arthur recreated the space around her perfectly, according to her old projection in every detail._

_There two main differences, though; the hotel is crowded with her own projections, not Fisher's angry and dangerous ones. And Arthur isn't sitting beside her._

_It startles Ariadne but soon her eye catches the familiar picture of tailored three pieces suit and she sighs with relief. She hurries toward him and grab his hand._

"_Do you remember?", Ariadne asks curiously and Arthur shrugs._

"_Not exactly.", he admits. "It's rather a sensation of something familiar. I'm sure that something important took place right here. And I know it has something to do with you. Am I right?"_

"_Yes.", Ariadne smiles, her anxiety faltering slowly. "Do you remember anything else?"_

_Arthur frowns and looks around. "I remember two numbers. 491 and 528, even though I can't… Hotel's room?"_

"_Exactly.", Ariadne confirms. "We shouldn't stay like that so long, my subconscious doesn't like it."_

_Arthur nods his head in agreement and they start walking slowly. It's when Ariadne notices Arthur doesn't limp, his movements as graceful as they were before the accident. That realization causes her eyes to prickle; it means that Arthur, even though unconsci__ously, misses his old dexterity._

_They're passing by the lift, when Arthur suddenly stops._

"_I remember being in this elevator and… flying?", he says hesitantly, looking at Ariadne with question in his dark eyes._

"_Zero-gravity.", she explains hurriedly and Arthur smiles, like he could see something special. "Right."_

_They continue their slow walk in silence, until Arthur's grasp on her hand tightens._

"_I remember another hotel… And you. There was a wall made of glass…", his voice falters and Ariadne fervently searches her mind for appropriate Dream. There was so many hotels…_

_And then she knows._

_Their first Dream together._

"_You told me that my subconscious will turn ugly.", words slip her mouth, before she can stop them._

_Surprisingly it causes a soft chuckle from Arthur. "I believe, I was right. Anyway there was something more in that hotel…"_

_In the middle of the lobby, just in front of their eyes raise a stairs._

_But not normal stairs, like you can see in most buildings._

_The Penrose's stairs._

"_The infinite staircase.", Arthur says slowly, staring at them. "Come on.", he adds, taking Ariadne's hand._

_They make their first step on stairs in perfect synchronization. _


End file.
